1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polycarbonate-based resin composition and, more particularly, to a glass fiber-reinforced polycarbonate-based resin composition excelling specially in impact resistance and is suitable for use in various industrial materials.
Prior Art
Polycarbonate resins excel in mechanical strength, electrical characteristics, transparency, etc., and find various applications in the form of engineering plastics.
Additionally, there is known a glass fiber-reinforced polycarbonate resin in which glass fibers are incorporated into a polycarbonate resin to improve its rigidity and dimensional stability.
However, the addition of glass fibers tends to give rise to a drop of Izod impact strength due to brittle fracture. For that reason, compositions comprising such glass fiber-reinforced polycarbonate resins and further including an organo-polysiloxane have been proposed (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 35929/1984 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 501860/1982).
A problem with molded or otherwise shaped articles obtained from such compositions is, however, that they are poor in insulating properties.
With that problem in mind, compositions of glass fiber-reinforced polycarbonate resins containing a small amount of organopolysiloxane/polycarbonate copolymers have been proposed (see Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 160052/1980).
While such compositions are improved in terms of impact resistance to some extent, their impact resistance is still not enough to find use in fields for which especially high impact resistance is needed, for instance, chassis or electrically powered tool fields.